


The Deadly Dive

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Snuff, Tentacle Rape, Vore, boy - Freeform, seamonster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: Little Ellis goes diving against his fathers wishes and ends up a toy for something lurking in the deep.
Kudos: 27





	The Deadly Dive

Ellis sat on the side of the boat with his little feet dangling in the water while fiddling with the new dive watch his father had recently given him for his birthday. His father was fishing off the stern and his mother had headed inside to have a few minutes sleep. He so wanted to go in the water but his father had said that out here it was too deep for a boy of only twelve.

He was wearing just an old pair of cut-off jeans and looked down at his bare stomach and lower legs that had both caught the sun. He felt quite proud of the line of tiny soft blond hairs that had recently appeared under his belly button.

Carlos, their twenty year old guide, came up from the front and ruffled his scruffy hair. He asked him why he was not going in the water to which Ellis explained that his father had forbidden it.

Carlos smiled with a wink and said he would fix it. He disappeared for a few moments before returning with a pair of wetsuits. He said he had spoken to Ellis’s dad who was happy for him to swim as long as he did not go in alone. Carlos suggested they go diving and started removing his t-shirt and deck-shoes. He motioned to Ellis to do the same and slightly hesitantly the boy started to remove his jeans.

He tried not to look as Carlos took off his shorts but he found the sight of the older lad naked exciting. Carlos stood there with just a big smile while he helped Ellis into the wet suit before pulling on his own. Ellis was embarrassed as the young adult zipped up Ellis’s suit. He had felt Carlos’s fingers as they brushed against his skin and it had felt so good.

It was odd in the wet suit; initially cold to the skin but quickly warming up. Ellis liked the way it sort of clung to his skin. Indeed, it was almost like having a second skin. Ellis felt safe with Carlos as he seemed to put Ellis at his ease, like the older brother he’d always wanted.

They went to the back of the boat where there was a small platform from which it was easy to get into the water. Carlos had swum off here yesterday when they were anchored in the small bay but today they were in the middle of the ocean and it felt very different lowering into the deep ocean.

In the wet suit he could feel the water against his body but it did not feel cold. It felt amazing, exciting and for the second time in less than 15 minutes he felt a little embarrassed. Most of his little body was below the water line now as Carlos dropped in beside him and started to swim just under the surface. Ellis lowered his own mask, tested pressure and let himself drop so that he was at the same level.

It took a few moments for his blue eyes to get used to the light but soon he could make out shapes such as the boat in front of him, sunlight above and Carlos nearby.

The older boy took his hand and pulled him up to the surface where he lifted his mask and told Ellis to tread water. Then he told him about the sharks.

Carlos told Ellis how sharks lived in these waters and if they saw one then they would need to get out as quickly as they could. He showed Ellis a series of hand signals that they could use to communicate underwater if he wanted the boy to follow him, return to the surface or stay still. Armed with all this new knowledge they headed off back under water to explore.

Out there the water was about twenty meters deep. With their air-tanks it was possible to explore the seabed for a good hour and soon Ellis began to make out the shapes of the coral and the things that lived down here. The light filtered down from the boat and he swam along following his new friend. Carlos would signal to pause, they would look at a big ray or a lobster and then they would swim on. Ellis had never seen so many amazing things.

They returned to the surface every so often and Ellis was surprised how each time they were not far from the anchored boat. Carlos clearly knew a lot about diving and exploring.

On the third time back at the surface, Carlos asked the Ellis whether he was tired or wanted one more dive. They checked their tanks and still had plenty of air. Ellis was having the time of his life and suggested that this time he should lead. Carlos smiled and agreed but told him to watch for the hand signals.

Down they went again and this time Ellis took them over to a darker spot he had noticed. As they swam towards it he noticed that it was an outcrop of rock covered with coral. Below was what looked like a small cave so he checked behind that Carlos was following, gave a thumbs up signal before darting towards the cave.

Suddenly from out of the cave came a huge white shape lightning fast. It was bigger than anything Ellis had seen before while diving. It headed straight for him and he could make out two huge lines of razor sharp teeth. He froze imagining the teeth ripping through his wet suit into his soft warm skin.

The shark was extremely fast. Ellis somehow found a reflex to swerve left and the shark did not change direction. Ellis kicked his flittered feet heading slightly upward so that he would pass over the outcrop rather than into the cave. 

Reaching the rocky ledge Ellis turned and what he saw filled him with utter horror and his whole body turned to shaking jelly. Instead of the light blue water they had swum through the sea was now crimson red like boiling scarlet paint. There was blood everywhere. Ellis wanted to be sick but you cannot be sick inside a breathing mask. He heard his father’s warning in his ears and started to sob in his mask. In his heart he knew what had happened to his new friend Carlos. There was nothing he could do or have done. He needed to swim upwards and get back to the boat. But where was the shark?

He gently swam back towards the way he thought they had come. It was so difficult to see because of the clouds of the blood in the water. Several times he paused to check his bearings. Even knowing which way was up was hard; everything had been churned up by the shark attack and he was lost.

Ahead of him appeared a ledge. His heart sank. It looked like the ledge he had left moments earlier and that meant he had been swimming in circles. He looked at the gauge on his tank and saw that there was fifteen minutes left before it went into the red zone. His heart was pounding and he felt very alone and scared. Why had he not let Carlos lead? Why had he not listened to his father? How was he going to escape having his little body torn apart by that shark?

While he was pausing he failed to notice the tentacle that had risen up the side of the ledge and was now wrapping itself around his ankle. Suddenly it gripped and he felt himself being pulled downwards.

For a moment he thought he had simply caught his flipper caught on coral, then that he had been bitten by another shark as he felt the grip sharpen on his ankle, but looking down he saw it reaching out and internally Ellis screamed.

He was being held by a vast white thing that looked like a monstrous octopus with enormous tentacles that reached out in all directions. One was holding his leg while another seemed to be exploring his face, his tank and his small body.

He kicked with both his legs but its grip just tightened. The second tentacle had located the zip of his wetsuit, the only opening and he shuddered as a thin finger like organ inserted itself in the opening squirming against his skin. The tentacle pushed forward into the suit causing the zip to open bit by bit allowing the tentacle to insert itself further. Very soon he felt his wet suit would be open to the waist and the thing would be able to wrap around the skin of his entire body.

The feel of it’s touch was like old rough knobbly skin against him with gentle tingling suckling sensations and soon he realised it would dislodge his mask or the air-tank or even break the line between them causing Ellis to drown.

The tentacle continued to explore it’s prey and it was now joined by another that also slid into the boys wetsuit. The zip lowered further and he could feel his stomach and abdomen and then his little cock, balls and finally his bottom getting the old skin treatment. It seemed to be exploring all of him, touching him, rubbing him and inserting itself into him. It was rubbing up and down his penis and even in this terrifying state had gotten his boyhood stiff as a nail. 

Nothing had prepared him for how this felt. Memories flashed through his panicking young mind of when his father washed him in the bath as a young boy, but instead of one set of hands there were hundreds of contact points up and down his body. His body shook as an orgasm shudder through his body. He could not help himself and sobbed in his mask as his body relaxed.

He was helpless but started to find the strength to struggle. He knew he had to be careful not to loose his air-tank but hoped that by squirming he could at least prevent other parts of his body from being violated.

Unknown to Ellis the creature was slowly drawing the boy in while it touched and felt him. A fourth tentacle had joined in and was exploring his naked back and then feeling along his right arm till it pushed out of the rubber suit near his hand. 

Ellis wondered why it had not simply squeezed him to death with its obvious strength and looked up slowly through his mask to see an enormous head or body at the join between the tentacles. In the centre was a gaping hole and suddenly Ellis knew where he was heading.

The tentacles were peeling of his wetsuit in strips and had removed his flippers, but miraculously his tank and mask were left attached. This creature knew what it wanted and how to get it.

His bare feet and legs were now inches away from the snapping mouth and he felt himself being drawn in. As his feet entered the warm mouth Ellis looked up at the surface and noticed that the water had now cleared. Indeed thousands of small fishes now appeared to be feeding, drinking; lapping up Carlos’ blood and guts. 

The boys little lithe body was pushed further in by the tentacles as it crammed its mouth full of Ellis. The snapping teeth gripping flesh rather than chomping the boy. Ellis continued to struggle as he felt himself sinking into the warm confines. Suddenly Ellis gasped inside his mask as his boycock and balls were tugged by the gripping teeth before feeling them engulfed in the hot warm insides of the monster sending the boy into yet another dry cum. The monster felt it’s prey shudder then stop struggling allowing the creature to pull it’s food in with ease. Soon only the boys head was free and as his mask and tank were pulled off by the tentacles Ellis felt the rush of water choking his lungs as he was finally enveloped completely in the warm of the creature.

A few minutes later In the boat above Ellis’ father struck lucky. It had been small tuna and marlin all day and most had gone back in. This was something bigger much bigger. He shouted to the other men on board and they attached the electric winch to bring it in. Initially it seemed to resist but all of a sudden it came easily. But it wasn’t a fish. It was a human skeleton the size of a young child sucked clean of its flesh. On one wrist was a shiny new dive watch.


End file.
